marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor von Doom
Victor von Doom, also known as Dr. Doom, is a Latverian computer technician and enemy of the Fantastic Four. Victor worked for the Baxter Foundation, under Franklin Storm, and was trapped in Planet Zero. As a result of a storm and exposure to strange energy in the dimension, Victor's protective suit was permanently bonded to his flesh and he gained powerful telekinetic powers and energy manipulation capabilities. Biography ''Fantastic Four Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Foundation's fires from a previous favor. In his home, Victor was met by Doctor Storm who invited him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claimed he would only return if Sue was there because she was the only one he trusts. Victor returned to work in the Baxter building where he met Richards. Von Doom seemed to respect Richards but saved no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when he was a child. Victor also expressed jealousy of Richards because of how fond Sue was him. The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, von Doom, Richards and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decided to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrived due to Richards' insistence, the four men entered the machine and arrived in Planet Zero. A crisis occurred and the boys found themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seemed to erupt. Victor's rope was burnt by the lava and he fell to his apparent demise on the planet, while Richards, Storm and Grimm returned to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen built a second teleporter at Area 57 and traveled to Planet Zero. His team discovered a humanoid being on the planet and were astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He was brought back to Area 57 where it was found that his suit had become part of his body and the energy that was found on Planet Zero was now inside of him. Von Doom killed Allen and started killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings and Grimm followed him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowered them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A short battle ensued and the Thing punched von Doom into the beam of energy where he appeared to disintegrate, destroying the wormhole. His status is currently unknown. Character traits Victor is a shut in, yet he is highly intelligent. Due to his IQ, he is very arrogant and smugly remarks at Reed Richards' work as a "elementary science fair project". He is also somewhat of a wise-ass (as when he egotistically remarked that Johnny "doesn't take orders well"). However, despite this, he is shown to be threatened by Reed due to the close relationship he and Sue (a love interest of his) seem to be having at times. However, Victor is not above begging when he feels afraid, he frightfully begged Reed to rescue him when he was hanging over a pit. After his fall into the pit the radiation seemed to mess with his mind making him highly nihilistic and sociopathic, believing that "humanity had her chance" and that she has to be destroy in the point to left Planet Zero "clean". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telekinesis:' Doom is an extremely powerful telekinetic. He uses this ability in various ways such as ripping off a large metal door with his mind, manipulating the earth in Planet Zero, and effortlessly making people's heads explode while walking down a hall. His power is strong enough to break force field of Susan. *'Flyrogenesis:' Doom is capable of generating impenetrable and indestructible force fields of green color. *'Invulnerability:' Due to his body merging with his suit in Planet Zero, Doom's body is now highly durable and able to deflect multiple bullets and resist to flame shot from Johnny Storm. *'Electrogenesis:' Doom can generate, create and project green electricity. *'Electrokinesis:' Doom can manipulate green electricity. Abilities *'Expert Technician:' Doom is a very skillful technician as he was hired by Susan to help her build. Relationships *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Ally turned enemy. *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Ally turned enemy. *Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Ally turned enemy. *Ben Grimm/Thing - Ally turned enemy. *Franklin Storm - Mentor turned enemy and victim; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Toby Kebbell Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * According to a featurette on the film, one of the interviewees stated that Doom had become a custodian of sorts for Planet Zero. Another interviewee had stated that Doom's powers were an amalgamation of the powers of the Fantastic Four. * The cloak that Doom later dons is loosely based on his attire from the comics. * In the previous films, Doom wanted to destroy the city with a missile, and in the 2007 sequel, he wanted to use the surfboard to conquer the universe. In this film, Doom wanted to kill the Fantastic Four and to consume Earth in order to create a new world and reform Planet Zero in his image. An alternative ending was shown that Doom escapes from Planet Zero and ends up in his home country of Latveria where he is worshiped as a God in the original script. The film ends with Ben and Doom having a showdown, leading to a potential sequel. * He is never addressed as "Dr. Doom" in the entire film. * His trademark green color was made an internal part of his costume instead of an external part. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' Fantastic four 5.jpg Fantastic four 3.jpg Toby kebell doom.jpg See Also *Doctor Doom }} Category:Fantastic Four (2015) characters Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Latverians Category:Trank series Superhumans Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Force-Field Generation Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation Category:Deceased